


All This Time

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Getting Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Steve and Danny are having movie night, will tonight be the night that they finally move over that edge, will they finally admit what is between them? Slash





	

Danny sighed as he dropped onto the sofa, planting the fresh bowl of popcorn into Steve's lap and then placed the new beer bottles on the coffee table. He made himself comfortable on the seat and then moved to rest his head on Steve's shoulder as the arm curled around him.  
He shuffled down the seat a little, propping his feet onto the table and snuggled a little closer, before taking the bowl and resting it on his lap. Steve raised the remote and turned on the new film he had put in while Danny had been restocking their snacks.

There had been something between the two of them recently, well there had always been something between them, but recently there had been something more. Since Danny had chased after Steve to Korea to rescue him, there had been something different in Steve's blue eyes when he looked at Danny, something different in the way he acted around him, and the spark and pull that had always been between them was even stronger.

He had also stopped seeing Catherine. Something Danny would not admit out loud that he was relieved about. He was fed up of the sharp stab of pain he felt every time he would see Steve and Catherine together, every time he smelt her perfume on him. He felt stupid for it especially as he had no claim on Steve, but it didn't stop that gut wrenching hurt every time he knew Steve was with her.  
But Steve had stopped that, he had stopped seeing her all together, he barely called her and when he did, there was nothing but civil friendship in his voice. And Danny was relieved, so relieved, but he wouldn't say it.

This edge that they were hovering on, both of them seemed scared to go over though, they were stuck balancing, both it seemed waiting for the other to make the last move.

"So, I had an interesting phone call last night," Steve hummed.

"Oh?" Danny blinked and titled his head back a little to look at him.

"Mm, apparently I am able to control your over protective father urges and talk some sense into you,"

"Huh?" Danny frowned confused.

"Grace called me last night, pretty sure Rachel and Stan had no idea that she was doing it with the amount of whispering that she had going on," Steve snickered.

"What exactly did she say?" Danny asked turning around so he could see Steve. He considered moving when he realised that this new position left him pressed chest to chest with the other man, but he didn't want to make it obvious, and he didn't want to move away from Steve.

"She called me about the swimming park," Steve smiled.

"About the boy?!" Danny groaned dropping his head forward onto Steve's shoulder.

"The boy. She called e to ask that 'I prepare you for the future possibility of having either a boyfriend or a girlfriend, and making sure that you don't freak out too much when that event actually happens'"

"You're quoting her aren't you?" Danny sighed.

"Yes I am," Steve laughed. "She is concerned after your behavior at the pool and how it is going to reflect on future events,"

"I was not that bad!" Danny protested.

"She said that you told her boys were evil and she needed to stay away from them,"

"Its true!"

"You can't tell her that!"

"He was all over her, I told you Steve! And he looked dodgy!"

"She was talking to a friend!"

"A male friend!"

"And if she is gay?"

"I have thought about that," Danny nodded. Steve shuffled a little to look at him better. "I am going to have Lori teach me profiling, that way I am going to be able to identify anyone interested in her,"

"Oh my god you are serious!" Steve choked.

"What? Of course I am serious, do you think I would joke about something like this!?"

"Danny!"

"And then once I identify them I can use the no holds barred perks of the job and I can run background checks on them all!"

"Background checks?!" Steve closed his eyes and dropped it against the back of the sofa.

"Why do you think I took this job? I played the long job, now all I have to do is make sure that you don't get us closed down or shot before I can finally get to the perks of this job I have been eagerly awaiting for,"

"You took the job only for the background check ability?" Steve raised his eyebrow. Danny grinned boyishly at him.

"Totally,"

"Oh that is charming,"

"It is the truth, what you thought I took it for a different reason?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Steve met Danny's eyes and refused to look away.

Danny licked his lips as he looked up at Steve from where he was resting practically fully on his chest. He was so close that he could smell the scent of Steve that had become so familiar to him, the scent of sweat and gun oil mixed with salt and sea, and something fresh. Danny had realised recently that just breathing in that scent alone could manage to rile him and relax him all in one go.

"Why did Grace say she rang you?" Danny asked.

"Because...she knew that you would listen to me,"

"And?"

"And because she knew I would be around when she starts dating to back her up and make sure that you don't have a heart attack when it starts happening,"

"Did you promise her you would be?" Danny asked licking his lips again, and gulping when Steve's eyes followed the movement hungrily.

"Yes, I did," Steve said softly.

Danny nodded sharply, and then reached up and tugged Steve down into a searing kiss. Danny was shocked for all of three seconds, something Danny was very proud of for the Super 'prepared for anything' Seal, before he responded, grabbing hold of Danny and kissing him back fiercely.

Everything, all the heat and fire, all the emotions and two years of being in love with each other poured into the kiss, and as Danny had always guessed guessed kissing Steve Garrett would be, it was just a little bit perfect. Not that he would ever tell Steve that, when he regained the ability to think that is. Steve knew exactly where to push his buttons, where to touch and where to stroke, where to grip and where to tease, it was like they had kissed a thousand times before and he knew exactly how to drive Danny wild.

"Hey," Steve grinned at him with that goofy grin that seemed to be reserved only for him, and recently for Grace.

"Hey yourself, why weren't we doing that sooner?" Danny groaned leaning in for another kiss.

"Because we are both idiots?" Steve mumbled as they parted for air before laying down on the sofa and tugging Danny over him, sealing their  
lips together in another searing kiss as he finally, finally got to bury his fingers in that golden hair.

"Speak for yourself, because me I knew this would be great, I was just waiting for you to get with the picture," Danny argued pulling away to  
sit up, his hands gesturing in that over the top way that Steve secretly...and maybe not so secretly going by the wink Chin had sent him when he had caught Steve staring at Danny's hands during one of the blonde's many rants about how irresponsible Steve was...loved.

"Oh so you knew all along?" Steve drawled.

"Yes, yes I did," Danny smirked triumphantly.

"So you didn't just take the job for the back ground check ability," Steve smirked. Danny blinked at him for a few seconds, before snatching the cushion and started hitting Steve with it.

The super seal laughed and bucked so that Danny was lying sprawled underneath him, all red cheeked and huffy, though his eyes were full of suppressed laughter.

"I'm glad you knew all along," Steve murmured sobering slightly as he looked down at the perfect image underneath his body.

"Oh yea?" Danny was definitely breathless, and not from the little wrestle they just had.

"I guess I just need to thank you for being patient with this idiot for all that time," Steve smiled leaning back down to brush their lips  
together.

"Always will babe, always will," Danny promised drawing him back down with a content sigh. Movie completely forgotten they lost themselves in catching up with two years worth of learning the rest of the other in the only other ways that were left secret to them, every gasp and groan, every freckle and scar.


End file.
